Problem: The area of one lateral face of a right pyramid with an equilateral triangular base is 75 square meters. If the slant height is 30 meters, what is the length of the side of its base, in meters?
Explanation: Let $s$ represent the sidelength of the equilateral triangular base. Each face of the pyramid has an area of $\frac{1}{2}bh=75$, where $b$ is the sidelength of the base and $h$ is the slant height of 30 meters. We have  $$75=\frac{1}{2}s(30)=15s.$$So, $s=5$ and the sidelength of the base is $\boxed{5}$ meters.